T.H.O.T.S
T.H.O.T.S (T'he '''H'ecking 'O'ctahedrons Of 'T'he Timeline 'S'earchers) Is An Organization That Was Made By ''' As You Can See On The List, It Is Related To The Other Organizations, So You Can Join If You Are In Other Organizations Oh, And If You Need A Guide For The Octahedrons, Go To ----hedrons Take The Test To Enter T.H.O.T.S Here T.H.O.T.S's Missions * Find all Octahedrons * End all Evil on the Memeverse * Help C.H.I.C.K Chick Evil in the Capital Dimensions * Help I.R.O.N.I.C fight the Orangists * Help R.E.C.K find the Eye Of Sight * Help I.O.A.D.B.F do Its missions successfully * Help S.I.P.S do whatever its missions are * Help S.T.A.H.P do its missions T.H.O.T.S's Quests Searches *The Search For The 8th Octahedron - Missions * My Army - T.H.O.T.S People Members Leaders * - OVERLORD * - Leader * - Head Psychologist/Scientist And Secondary Leader **He Is A Secondary Leader Because He Is Trustworthy And Is One Of My Frens (He Also Helped Alot On Fighting Squiddy Pepe And Is Studying Squiddy's Behavior) Bots * / - 's Bot * - 's Bot * - 's Bot * - ’s Bot Full Protectors * - Grand Officer * - Military General * - Policc * - Guardd Boye * - Interdimensional Policemaster Protectors * - Destroyer Of Evil * - Scroncher * - Protector * - Soldier Octahedron Searchers And Mission Completers * - Sciencc Boi * - Riddle Of The Roccs Answerer * - Blacc Hole Rider * - Master Searcher * / - Octahedron Searcher * - Octahedron Searcher Allies * - Leader Of I.R.O.N.I.C Other * - That One Kid * - A High Ranking * Bigfootsandwich - Beep Beep Beep * Ank57 * - Low-rank * - The Cleanser Enemies Banned Enemies * Orangist260 - Tried To Join T.H.O.T.S But Is A Blocked Orangist * / / / - Was A Good Boy But Broke A Lot Of Rules And Made ALOT Of Alt Accounts To Bypass Bans Which Is Agaisnt Fandom's General Rules So Now He Is Banned ** / Bots And Alt Accounts Of Noob6 OTHER * - Was A Good Boy But Started Spreading Lies About Trustworthy Users Of This Wiki On Miraheze So Now He Is Banned From T.H.O.T.S And The Wiki Itself Former Enemies None Yet Possible Enemies None Yet Rules # If You Add Yourself On The Users List Without Taking The Test You Shall Be Banned From T.H.O.T.S # As Stated Above, If You Are A Member Of Other Organizations, You Still Can Join T.H.O.T.S # If You Are An Orangist or Vandal, Do Not Even Try # If You Havent Logged Onto This Wiki, Do Not Even Try # Please Dont Put Weird Answers # If You Are On The Enemies List (Even On Former And Possible) Youll Have To Wait To Get Removed From It To Add Yourself Into The Members List # You Dont Have To Put An Actual Question/Survey On The Test, But It Would Be Greatly Appreciated Because Most Answers I Get On The "Please Give Me Another Question To Put In Here Because I Ran Out Of Ideas" Question Are By Lazy People # Do NOT use sockpuppets to enter. If you do. That sockpuppet will get banned. Clarifications * The Time You Are Banned From T.H.O.T.S Is Not Related To The Time Someone Is Banned On This Wiki, So Stop Acting Like It, JoeJoe Category:T.H.O.T.S Category:Organizations